Paradox Fighters Gaiden 1: Turnabout Mockingbird
by benji.dordoni
Summary: The first of a separate series of Paradox Fighters Side Stories, written by my good friend Nate "KeybladePony" S. Set during the events of Paradox Fighters, Part 6, witness the epic courtroom battle that determines the fate of Fluttershy!


Turnabout Mockingbird

Date Unknown

12:36 P.M.

Cathedral Cosmos

Hallway

" _There we were, working as one to prove Fluttershy's innocence. Mr. Monk and I were requested by one Phoenix Wright and one Atticus Finch to assist in their investigation. It takes a keen eye for detail, and that's a gift Mr. Monk and I share."_

" _As we walked into the menagerie, we were given special security passes. A man in a top hat and a young lad in a delightful blue suit were also there, their own special passes pinned firmly to their chests. As we walked in, they turned to us."_

" _Mr. Monk!" the man said, "it has been awhile, hasn't it?"_

 _He offered his hand to shake, but quickly retracted it._

" _As ever, old chap. But didn't you find Trudi's killer?"_

 _Mr. Monk just nodded._

" _And Mr. Wright! Good to see you."_

 _The gentleman in the top hat nodded at Mr. Finch._

" _Herschel."_

" _Atticus. A treat to see you as well, though I regret under such poor circumstance."_

 _Finally, he turned to me._

" _And who is this?" he asked._

" _Rarity is my name, new member of the investigation team. I was assigned to this case along with Mr. Monk by Mr. Wright and Mr. Finch."_

" _A pleasure, Miss Rarity. And to introduce you, this is my assistant, Luke Triton."_

" _A pleasure, Ms. Rarity, Mr. Monk, Mr. Wright, and Mr. Finch!" Luke added._

" _How are you doing, Luke?" Mr. Wright said as he shook Luke's hand._

" _Fine! The Professor and I were given special access to the menagerie. We're doing an independent investigation!"_

" _Oh? We're here to investigate as well," Atticus added, "Found anything?"_

" _Nothing more than a delightful puzzle or two. It seems Ms. Fluttershy likes to challenge herself when she's not taking care of her animals."_

" _As much as I would've liked to keep up the conversation_ , _Mr. Monk was already at work. The alien had been paralyzed and put in a state of suspended animation by Ms. Hermione Granger prior to her departure on her own investigation, allowing us access to the containment unit. Mr. Monk was taking a look at the blood on the floor. It was dry. I took out a small scraper and carefully removed some, placing it into a small bag."_

" _Unfortunately, the menagerie, for all it's size, didn't yield any more clues. So off we went to the kitchen to speak to the direct witnesses, though we had a small delay after Mr. Monk first saw the blood. Mr. Wright had invited Professor Layton and Luke to join us, but they refused and stayed in the menagerie. Such a shame, that Professor had quite the handsome attire, though I do think it would have looked much more regal in a nice purple."_

" _We found our way to the kitchen where we met my dear friends, Pinkie Pie and Applejack, as well as the Doctor. None of them, not even Pinkie, seemed to be finding any joy in their baking. They were baking for Rei 47's funeral, and we had to be careful so as not to upset them."_

" _Doctor," Mr. Monk asked, "what happened here?"_

" _We were baking a cake with Rei 47. We went to grab other ingredients, and just in time, too. The vent burst open and an alien tail swooped down, picked her up, killed her, and her body dropped to the floor."_

" _I noticed there was more blood on the floor as caked and dry as that in the menagerie. Though this time, Mr. Monk had cleaning materials and was heading there quickly. Taking out a clean scraper, I quickly removed some for forensics to compare."_

" _The Doctor's Testimony was added to our bag of clues, with Pinkie and Applejack to back it up. We didn't know what purpose it would serve, if any, but all evidence has it's time."_

"" _Our final stop was the coroner, where the victim herself lay. It wasn't easy being here, but I was doing this for Fluttershy's sake. The coroner's lab is a dark place, but quite sterile, which Mr. Monk found quite refreshing. I gave my bags of scraped blood to the forensics experts, and they came up as different. Her security pass was also missing. Other than that, we found nothing._

" _I can only hope Mr. Wright and Mr. Finch can pull off that courtroom magic tomorrow, because if they can't, Mr. Monk and I may be forced to testify...and without substantial evidence, it could be the end for Fluttershy…"_

"I'm Chris, the Court Stenographer, and I've been assigned to this case. What you're reading now is the transcript of what transpired during the Rei 47 murder case."

Date Unknown

10:35 A.M.

Cathedral Cosmos

Courtoom No. 2

Bailiff Carmelita Fox: Court is now in session for the trial of Fluttershy. The Honorable Arbiter presiding.

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready, your Honor.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, your Honor.

Arbiter: Today we, brothers and sisters of the Illuminati, stand together to either convict or absolve the accused of the following charge: Releasing a dangerous species, the Xenomorph XX121, amok on our beloved ship. But surely, we cannot suspect such an innocent-looking member of our organization of this crime. Surely we need more proof that she is guilty than what we see before us?

Walters: Objection! We cannot assume that she is innocent merely by her looks. You can't judge a book by it's cover, that is highly illogical.

Arbiter: Hmmmm... I suppose you're right. Let us get back to the case at hand. The prosecution in today's trial will be headed by Ms. Walters and Mr. Edgeworth, while the defense will be headed by Mr. Finch and Mr. Wright, as well as their co-counsel Ms. Lisa Simpson. Defense, please call your first witness.

Phoenix: The defense calls Luigi and Riku to the stand.

 **Witness Testimony**

 **\- Fluttershy -**

Luigi: It was only a few hours ago. Riku and-a I were walking down from the Dining Hall.

Riku: We decided to take a quick trip to the Menagerie.

Luigi: Fluttershy is-a our friend, you see.

Riku: Fluttershy was caring for a small creature called a tribble.

Luigi: So-a as you can see, she couldn't have released-a the alien.

Riku: We were with her talking for about an hour or so.

Arbiter: I think this is a fairly open-and-shut case. I think we can safely say that Fluttershy did not-

Cyborg: Objection!

Cyborg entered the room.

Cyborg: How can you guys lie about such a guilty creature? Your honor, you wanna hear the truth?

Phoenix: Objection! We have already heard testimony from two reliable sources!

Walters: Objection! Our job as lawyers is to find the truth, Mr. Wright. Surely you should know that? We must hear his testimony.

 **Witness Testimony**

 **\- Where we Really Were -**

Cyborg:

\- Luigi, Riku, and I were nowhere near the menagerie.

\- We were actually attending the K.K. Vinyl Show, where Vinyl Scratch and DJ K.K. make sick music !

\- Luigi and Riku may be friends with Fluttershy, and they may be my best buds, but I can't let them cover up for that murderous pony!

Arbiter: You may now cross-examine the witness.

 **Cross Examination**

 **-Where we Really Were-**

\- Luigi, Riku, and I were nowhere near the menagerie.

Phoenix: Hold It! Then where were you?

Edgeworth: Objection! He's getting to it, Wright. So impatient…

\- We were actually attending the K.K. Vinyl Show, where Vinyl Scratch and DJ K.K. make sick music!

Atticus: Hold It! Vinyl Scratch has been sick for the last week. She wouldn't be performing in that state!

Philip J. Fry: Hang On! Vinyl Scratch never cancels a show! I can confirm I was at that event, as well as several others! The hors d'oeuvres were terrible, but the complimentary napkins were excellent!

Phoenix: Objection! We can't take the word of some random crowd member as fact.

Walters: Objection! Finding the truth, Mr. Wright. In fact, judging by the look on their faces, I'd say this confirms those two lied. These witnesses can't be trusted!

 _I can't find any contradictions...this can't be it…_ Phoenix thought to himself.

Arbiter: This trial has gone on long enough. If the defense can't find any evidence to support their claims, I'm afraid I have no choice but to find the defendant, Fluttershy, gui-

Edgeworth: Objection! Oh, we're just getting started, your honor. The prosecution calls Mojo Jojo to the stand.

Mojo Jojo takes the stand.

Walters: Mr. Jojo, please tell us what you saw.

 **Witness Testimony**

 **\- What I Saw -**

Mojo Jojo:

I was working in Research and Development with Dr. Robotnik and Mr. Neutron.

Mr. Neutron asked me to go fetch something for him from Engineering. I refused.

I promptly received verbal abuse followed by a demerit. James Neutron is my superior.

Dr. Robotnik offered to go fetch it for me, but I refused and set about my task.

I decided to take a shortcut through the Menagerie.

There, I saw Fluttershy release the Xenomorph and hid myself.

That is what I saw.

Arbiter: Defense, you may commence the cross-examination.

 **Cross Examination**

 **\- What I Saw -**

I was working in Research and Development with Dr. Robotnik and Mr. Neutron.

Atticus: Hold It! According to your file, you work in Engineering, not Research and Development.

Edgeworth: Objection! That is an outdated file, Mr. Finch. Mr. Jojo was transferred to Research and Development last week.

Mr. Neutron asked me to go fetch something for him from Engineering. I refused.

Phoenix: Hold It! Why did you refuse?

Mojo: I hate my job there...almost everyone bullies me. I wanted to get transferred back to Engineering.

I promptly received verbal abuse followed by a demerit. James Neutron is my superior.

Phoenix: Hold It! What kind of verbal abuse?

Mojo: They called me...a….a….work monkey…

I decided to take a shortcut through the Menagerie.

Phoenix: Objection!

Atticus: I think you're lying, Mr. Jojo.

Phoenix: As do I.

Mojo: And what am I lying about?

Phoenix: It's quite simple...the Menagerie is extremely difficult to get in. Only a select few have access. You wouldn't be able to take a shortcut...if anything, it would hinder your progress!

Mojo: WHAT?!

Atticus: Then that begs the question...what exactly were you doing?

Arbiter: Witness? Amend your testimony at once!

 **Witness Testimony**

 **\- What I Was Actually Doing -**

I wasn't actually fetching anything.

I was told to spy on Fluttershy by my superiors.

They've been suspicious of her for a long time.

Regardless, I still saw her release that creature. I had been given a special access badge.

Arbiter: Defense, you may begin your cross-examination.

 **Cross Examination**

 **\- What I Was Actually Doing -**

I was told to spy on Fluttershy by my superiors.

Max Tennyson: Objection! No you weren't, ya lyin' scoundrel! Neutron and I are Fluttershy's friends.

Phoenix: Hold It! Then my question is, what superiors are you talking about?

Walters:Objection! That detail is irrelevant to this case!

Lisa: Objection! Any and all details from this witness are of great importance! Considering his rapid loss of credibility….

WE SHOULD FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE!

Mojo: Hold It! My superior is Artemis Fowl. I take orders from him alone. He was suspicious of Fluttershy.

" _Sounds pretty fishy if you ask me…_ " Phoenix thought again to himself.

Regardless, I still saw her release that creature. I had been given a special access badge.

Rarity: Objection! Why, I never! Fluttershy, the sweet, innocent darling, would never do such a thing!

Arbiter: ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER! I will clear this courtroom!

Edgeworth: There is nothing saying that she did not release the Xenomorph XX121, aside from one faulty testimony. Therefore, your honor, I request you give your verdict now.

Arbiter: I must agree, I find the defendant, Fluttershy…

Professor Layton: Objection! Your Honor, we have decisive evidence that Fluttershy is innocent!

Luke: That's right! The professor and I just came from the Menagerie! We have a witness of our own. C'mon, Mr. Wright! Allow it!

Atticus: I think we should allow them to speak.

Arbiter: Very well. We will take a ten minute recess and reconvene. Court is now dismissed.

(Court Reconvenes)

Arbiter: All right, Professor. Introduce your witness.

Professor: That would be my pleasure, your honor. May I present...Blaziken!

Arbiter: A Pokemon? But they are animals, they can't testify!

Professor Layton: Objection! Luke can speak to animals, your Honor.

Edgeworth: Objection! Young Mr. Triton speaking to his own witness? The court cannot allow this. He has been known to work with Mr. Wright before. The lad is subject to bias!

Arbiter: But what if this is substantial to the case? The court orders an unbiased translator!

(The Engineer is summoned)

Engineer: Name's Dell Conagher. Well, well, well. I think ya'll might just like mah new invention, an all-species translator. Gimme a sec to set 'er up…. Place this here piece there….and that there...dag-nabbit, Phineas, why'd you have to make all these schematics so damn complicated….THERE. She's ready.

Applejack: Hold It! That there machine might be faulty! I don't want it tellin' lies about Fluttershy!

Engineer: Now you listen here, missy. I make only the finest machines. This here beauty can't lie.

Arbiter: Order! Order! Let us proceed.

 **Witness Testimony**

 **\- The Truth -**

Blaziken:

I live in the menagerie with many other creatures.

Fluttershy is our caretaker. She loves us all.

She did not release the creature.

Arbiter:This seems fairly straight-forward. As such, I declare the defendant, Fluttershy….

Mojo: Objection! Your honor, we simply cannot end this trial now. We still have one question to answer.

Arbiter: And what would that be?

Mojo: How the crime was committed. Blaziken says the Xenomorph XX121 never left. And Fluttershy has no recollection either. _Yet the attack happened, and it was in fact by a Xenomorph._ Therefore, we can surmise that their memory has been tampered with! Who do we know who can tamper with memory? One Hermione Granger of course!

Atticus: Objection! There is no evidence Hermione can tamper with memory!

Walters: Objection! Actually, there is. In this copy of "Advanced Spells - 6th Year Edition", there is a spell known as Obliviate. It is used to wipe or alter the memory, depending on the user's will.

Mojo: Allow me to theorize what happened. Hermione Granger was sick of her job. She broke into the Menagerie, cast Obliviate on Ms. Fluttershy and the animals, and released the Xenomorph XX121.

Walters: And before you say anything. Mr. Wright, we have checked Ms. Granger's records. She was indeed taught this spell as part of her curriculum at Hogwarts.

Phoenix: Objection! Hermione would never do that!

" _You're right, Phoenix...there's no way she would ever do that…"_ Atticus thought.

Lisa gasps and exits the room.

Edgeworth: Objection! Looks can be deceiving, Wright!

Atticus: Objection! There's no proof! This is merely speculation!

She-Hulk: Objection! As long as the possibility exists, we must investigate.

Mojo: Unless you can think of some other way to change someone's memory…

Phoenix: I...can't…Atticus?

Atticus: Nothing…

(The Medic enters the room)

Medic: Nein! Objection! I have ze proof zat Ms. Granger is innocent! Zis strand of life fiber was found in Ms. Flootershy's brain!

Satsuki gasps and leaves the room.

Arbiter: What does this mean?

Lisa: Isn't it obvious, your honor? Life Fibers can be used to tamper with memory! Hermione Granger certainly can't use them, and neither can Fluttershy!

Edgeworth: Hold It! Only one person on this ship can use life fibers naturally….Ragyo Kiryuin. But she's in Regulations custody! She could not have possibly committed this crime!

Arbiter: ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!

Enough. We have determined that Fluttershy is innocent. She is certainly not capable of using life fibers, nor is Miss Granger. We have had several witnesses proving that Fluttershy was indeed in the menagerie. That was the purpose of this trial. Therefore, before any more interruptions, I declare Fluttershy…

 **Not Guilty**

Artemis bursts into the room.

Artemis: Bailiff! Carmelita! Arrest Mojo Jojo immediately!

Carmelita: Why, Chief?

Artemis: I never told him to spy on Fluttershy! I've been watching the trial from my chambers and when I saw him lie, I rushed over. Take that lying piece of filth away, and put him with the others.

Bailiff Carmelita Fox: As you say, Chief.

Date Unknown

12:37 p.m.

Cathedral Cosmos

Medical Wing, Hall B

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Wright, Mr. Finch! I was so worried and scared, but you all helped me! And you too, Ms. Simpson! And Mr. Layton, and Mr. Luke! And Mr. Monk, and Rarity. Thanks, everypony." Fluttershy said greatfully to her courtroom heroes.

"No need to thank us, Fluttershy. I will never let someone innocent be punished for a crime they didn't commit." Phoenix responded.

"You were great, Nick!" Maya said as she entered the room.

"M-Maya?! W-Where have you been? We went through the whole trial without you!"

"Me? Oh, Mr. Fowl was studying my spirit channeling with me, and the trial was on his TV screen! It was so cool! I think we should all go grab a burger to celebrate!"

" _It's a good thing the food's free here...I don't think my wallet would be able to handle food for all these people…"_

"Mr. Monk, you seem agitated." Atticus noted, looking over at Adrian.

"Indeed, darling. Is something the matter?" Rarity added.

"No...no wait….Yes…" Monk mumbled to himself, "I have it. Here's what happened. Mojo Jojo was hired by someone, we don't know who, to spy on Fluttershy. He was working in conjunction with someone capable of using life fibers to release the Xenomorph onto the ship. Someone wants to sabotage the organization's plans…"

"But who could it be? Who else can use life fibers naturally like that…" Phoenix added, as the group began to think...


End file.
